Chameleon
by hammocks
Summary: How little Dora became to be the Tonks we know and love, in a series of one-shots.
1. Hogwarts Express Red

Nymphadora Tonks nervously approached King's Cross Station, her parents tightly holding her sweaty hands. Tonks, along with trying to contain her nervousness, had to also try and stop her hair from changing colour. _Muggles don't like that sort of thing, _she thought, _they think it's 'weird'_. She was old enough to have some sort of control over her physical appearance; however she still young enough to have difficulty with controlling small things, like the colour of her hair. They were already attracting the Muggle's attention as it was with Tonks' large trunk and tawny owl. So far she had managed to keep her eye colour a very dark brown, almost black, and contain her hair to shades of brown. Ted smiled gently at her, soothing her, while her mother, Andromeda, who was usually very level-headed and calm, babbled continuously, making the already-nervous Tonks almost hysterical with panic.

"Oh, you'll love it there, Dora!" Her mother exclaimed. "Don't be nervous! I can remember _my_ first day at Hogwarts, gosh, it just went _so _quickly – and I was completely fine! Of course, _everyone_ knew that I was one of the Black sisters. They were terrified of Bella so they didn't dare cross me. Rightly so, she would have _killed _–"

Tonks hair began to darken gradually, until it was almost the same colour as eyes. Ted gave his wife a stern look. Although Tonks had never met her infamous aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, she had heard many terrible stories from her neighbours - that she ate children, and had a long, crooked nose with a wart on it. Her mother had cleared that rumour up, of course, but she had said the diet of children idea might be based on fact. Tonks flashed her father a grateful smile as her hair went back to its usual mousy brown.

"Here we are! Platform 9 ¾! Oh, I remember my first time through, I was completely terrified! I couldn't _believe_ how many kids could –"

"Dromeda, please! Dora's already practically yanking my arm of here out of stress! Will you please stop babbling? I know you're excited to be here, but please remember we are here for Dora." Ted said calmly.

"Yes, sorry, dear. I suppose I _am _babbling." She noticed Tonks staring at the barrier, with a confused expression. "Oh, Dora, all you have to do is walk straight between platforms nine and ten, alright dear?"

Tonks nodded nervously, determined to do it right. She walked briskly straight ahead, and came out into the other side. She was followed closely by her parents.

Tonks' eyes were huge with wonder. She knew all about Hogwarts, of course, both her parents had attended, but she had no idea of its magical beauty - and she wasn't even there yet! The red train, the Hogwarts Express, was particularly amazing to her. She was a girl who noticed colours, and she simply adored red. Tonks quickly changed her hair to the exact colour of the train, relieved to finally change it. It felt good. She ducked her head, waiting for the gasps of terror to pass. Her parents had told her that they'd be thrilled to have a Metamorphmagus at Hogwarts, but she didn't think so. She imagined them shrieking, horrified at her freakishness – then one of the teachers would approach, saying that she'd made a mistake, that freaks weren't allowed in Hogwarts...

Ted crouched down to Tonks' eleven-year-old height, and put his hands on her shoulders. He had an uncanny ability to read his daughters mind, as did Andromeda. Almost _too _uncanny. "Dora, there's nothing wrong with you. You're not a freak, you're _special. _In a good way. I know you'll have a fantastic time, but please try to write occasionally. We old people like to hear from you younguns." He teased, and winked. Tonks laughed.

Andromeda did the same, bobbing down to Tonks' height, and said "Be nice to everyone, listen to the teachers - don't cross your head of house, especially if it's Snape," Tonks gulped - she had heard about Snape all right. "Don't worry dear, you mightn't be in Slytherin – Teddy was in Hufflepuff himself, weren't you, Ted? Try not to get in too much trouble, Nymphadora, and work hard, okay? Tell us which house you're in! That's why we got you the owl! Promise?" Tonks nodded. Suddenly, Andromeda hugged Tonks tightly around the waist.

"Mum!" Tonks wailed as her mother began squeezing her around the middle so hard that her hair turned blue. Her mother released her and her hair went back to the Hogwarts-Express-red colour. After one more final farewell, she grabbed her trunk and owl, and climbed onto the train.

All of the compartments were full, so she chose the safest option – one with a small red-haired boy curled up in the corner, deeply absorbed by a book, simply because she liked the colour of his hair. She entered the compartment timidly.

"Er... Can I sit here?" She asked tentatively.

"Sure," he said. He seemed friendly. "No one else has asked. I think they're all a bit scared of Bill, to be honest."

"Bill?"

"One of my brothers – third year. He's harmless, really, but people seem to think he's going to get his bloody revenge once he's Head Boy." Charlie snorted. "I mean, there's no doubt that he'll be Head Boy, really, but he's not like that." The train started moving.

"Lucky. I wish I had a brother. Or a sister," she paused, remembered that he had said Bill was _one _of his brothers. "How many brothers _have_ you got?"

"Five. And a sister. Let's see... well, there's Bill, he's in third year, then there's Percy, couple of years younger than me, Fred and George, the twins, and Ron and Ginny. She's only three."

Tonks gaped at him. She was so jealous of him her hair turned emerald green.

Before she could turn it back, the boy said "Whoa! How did you _do _that? _Awesome!_" He gaped back at her.

"Oh," she grinned, pleased by his response. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. Easy, really, if you can do it." She grinned at him again, turning her hair into a variety of shades. It stayed short and spiky, just the way she liked it. "I'm Tonks, by the way."

"Tonks? What sort of name is _that?_"

"Tonks is my last name – first name's Nymphadora. But if you _ever _call me Nymphadora then poor little Ginny will only have five brothers." Tonks said, with a tone of malice. He laughed.

"I'm Charlie. Full name Charles Weasley. Call me _that _and... well... you haven't got any siblings, have you? Never mind."

They both laughed. Tonks was glad that she had found Charlie. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Egg Yolk Yellow

"_Tonks, Nymphadora!"_

Tonks walked up to the Sorting Hat, uneasily. She was also a little annoyed that Professor McGonagall had used her first name. Now _everyone _would know. _Great. The teasing will never stop now..._

She sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her bright pink spiky hair.

"Hmm. You're a feisty one. Lots of spunk, I see. Very loyal, very loyal – _ahh_, and talent, too! Impatient, are we?" It asked, as Tonks began to tap her foot. "And cunning – hard to place, hard to place. Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tonks smiled, relieved that she hadn't been put in Slytherin. She was worried when the Sorting Hat had mentioned the word 'cunning'. Her Dad would be proud, at least. To show her house spirit, she changed her hair to egg-yolk yellow as the hat was taken off and hoped for the best.

There was silence in the Great Hall. Then, as suddenly as the silence had come, it passed. The whole Hufflepuff table was on their feet, cheering and hooting for the Metamorphmagus. A prefect was yelling, "Suck it, Davies! _We got the Metamorphmagus! We got the Chameleon!" _McGonagall hushed the Hufflepuff table, and continued. Tonks felt great. Until...

"_Weasley, Charles!_"

_It could happen, _she thought, _it's happened before. Happens all the time! Siblings don't always get put in the same house! Just because Bill's in Gryffindor, it doesn't mean Charlie couldn't be in Hufflepuff – remember Uncle Sirius? Didn't _he _get put in Gryffindor after generations of Slytherins? Yeah, _another part of Tonks thought, _that worked well for him, didn't it? Now he's in Azkaban. Shame, I liked him._

The Sorting Hat had barely touched Charlie's head when it called out, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Tonks' heart sank.

Charlie walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his brother. He shot Tonks what he thought was an apologetic stare, which was not seen by Tonks, who was too busy playing with her dinner. Her hair faded to a mousy brown as she constructed a mountain of mash potato.

"Tonks!" he cried, trying to catch her before she went off to the Hufflepuff common room, but his consolations were lost in the sudden rush of students escaping the Great Hall to their dormitories.


	3. Hogwarts Lake Blue Green

Tonks sat, bored and annoyed, in Herbology, her hair dull lavender. She had never understood what was so appealing about looking after a bunch of plants that didn't do much. First years _never _got to do _anything _interesting. Especially in Herbology. And it was almost time for exams, too. Tonks huffed angrily and prodded her Bubotuber plant, which was spilling fluorescent pus everywhere, burning holes in the floor.

"Miss Tonks, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" asked Professor Sprout, annoyance in her tone. Charlie glanced up from his Bubotuber plant at the sound of her name. She had barely spoken to him since the Sorting – she was still sour that he was sorted into Gryffindor. Tonks knew it was silly, but somehow she felt that it was his choice not to be put into Hufflepuff. She had no other friends, really, and she missed him.

Tonks knew that Professor Sprout didn't like her – just last week she had told Tonks that she was a 'troublemaker'.Tonks hung onto that word like it was air, breathing it in and filling her lungs. She was finally something that wasn't Metamorphmagus related! The attention was nice at first, but she got a little annoyed that no one had bothered to learn her name or anything about her ("_Oi, Metamorphmagus chick! Turn your hair purple!_"). She welcomed the new 'troublemaker' label wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" replied Tonks coolly.

"Why aren't you _collecting_ the pus, like all of the other students? Did you know that Bubotuber pus is extremely valuable, and letting it pool on the floor there does not put it to good use?"

"I guess I'm really too much of a troublemaker to bother, Professor."

Everyone in the class gasped. Her fellow Hufflepuffs looked at her in disgust for talking to their Head of House in such a way. The Gryffindors looked impressed at her nerve. Charlie was grinning at her in a way that made her heart jump.

"Detention, Miss Tonks, and twenty points from Hufflepuff." Tonks smirked. "And wipe that stupid smile off your face – that is no way to address a teacher. I will see you tonight at eight o'clock, in Greenhouse Three."

Tonks slipped away quietly, into the crowd of first years leaving Greenhouse One. Charlie spotted her deep bluish-green Hogwarts Lake hair and ran up to her.

"Wow, Tonks! Didn't think you had it in you! When did you become such a disruptive delinquent?" he asked.

"Gee, thanks, Charlie. It's nice to know your opinion of me." said Tonks, scathingly.

"No, I didn't mean it that way! I meant – oh, never mind." He sighed. "It really is a shame you're not in Gryffindor – we could hang out a lot more that way. I miss you, you know. You were my first real friend here." Tonks smiled broadly, her hair turning a brilliant sunshine gold, which glittered faintly in the sunlight. Charlie pretended not to notice. "You still are. People only pretend to like me because of Bill. It's frustrating. It's like people don't bother to get to know the real me. I guess you would know how that feels." She did. "I did try to get into the Hufflepuff common room to see you, once. What a disaster that was." He rolled his eyes.

"What happened? Did you run into Sprout? Did you have the password? Stupid Herbology-related passwords, I'm always forgetting them myself. '_Venomous Tentacula' _my arse. How is anyone supposed to remember _that?_" Tonks' language had steadily gotten worse and worse, until it was appalling – for a first year, at least.

Charlie laughed, and looked at her sheepishly. "No, I had the password. Marcus Badgely told me – '_Earmuffs_'. Actually, I ran into Snape. He was a right git. 'What are you doing, skulking around the corridors at night, Mr Weasley?' I almost asked him the same thing, the greasy git. After dodging him, well..." Charlie paused, as if he were afraid that Tonks would yell at him. "I – I could smell the food from the kitchens... I got a little, um, _distracted_–"

Tonks laughed, remembering _her _first time in the kitchens. "You are such a Weasley! Honestly! Every time I see Bill he seems to be wolfing down some piece of food at an alarming speed. Though I do remember those pumpkin pasties from the kitchen... mouth watering, I tell you..."

"Oh, _I know! _And the treacle tarts... oh, I could have died..." Charlie said, lovingly, his eyes glazed.

They continued their food discussion all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, when Charlie abruptly said "Just wait a minute, Tonks. I'm sure you can come in, I just need to let them know first," he winked. "Just in case any secret Gryffindor business is going on. Couldn't let a Hufflepuff know!" Charlie told the Fat Lady the password ('_House-elf_') and disappeared into the wall behind the Fat Lady.

Tonks waited awkwardly for him to return. Her hair returned back to a deep blue-green Hogwarts Lake colour that came with breaking rules. His head popped out a minute later, grinning, and said "Sure, you can come in. Though I'll warn you – usually no one else is allowed in, except Gryffindors, of course, but they made a special exception for you. Actually, they only said you could come in if you could make your hair red and gold, but I think they were joking..." Charlie looked uncertain.

"No problem," Tonks said, turning her hair red with yellow tips. "This is easy compared to what that fourth year Swan asked me. Honestly – she wanted me to spell her name."

"Could you do that?" asked Charlie curiously, as let her through the hole in the wall.

"Usually I can do names. Names like Tonks, or Mary or something simple. Short names. But her name is Seraphina. I mean, I don't even know how to spell that!"

"Yeah, I know of her. She's a real airhead sometimes. Don't worry about it." He smiled encouragingly.

The Gryffindors looked at her with interest. She felt like a zoo animal. Bill was the first to approach her.

"Hi! You must be Tonks! I'm Bill. Brave of you to come in here – you must be one of the first. Of course, Charlie won't stop talking about you so –" Charlie made a menacing neck slitting gesture behind Tonks' back. "Er, anyway, nice hair! I thought he was joking... um, do make yourself comfortable!"

"Actually, Bill, I just wanted to show her around a bit. Tonks has a detention tonight with Sprout." Bill grinned, impressed.

"Detention in your first year. Impressive. What did you do?" asked Bill lightly.

"Sprout said something like 'why aren't you doing what the rest of the class is?' and she said 'I guess I'm too much of a troublemaker to be bothered.'" Charlie grinned, as did the other Gryffindors. Tonks' hair turned pale orange in embarrassment.

"No." Bill grinned back at him.

"Yes. Well, best be off, Bill, I'll see you at breakfast!"

"But Charlie –" Charlie Tonks by the arm out of the common room.

"What was that for?" she demanded. "My detention doesn't start 'til eight. It's only quarter past five."

He grinned. "I know. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. Maybe we could go for a walk around the lake? I've really missed you. So how have you been?" he asked, walking down the stairs to the lake. Tonks was grinning like mad, her hair a glowing deep pink.


	4. Charlie Orange

**A/N: H**ey guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm working on making time not pass so quickly, I know I have a habit of getting ahead of myself, bear with me! Thanks!

* * *

He received the letter late at night, on the 31st July. Tonks' crazy owl, Tharrots ('_It's like carrots, but with a 'th'. Mum thought it was a nice name – didn't give me choice, even though it's _my _owl – bloody control freak_') was flying into his window, over and over again. _Stupid bird_, he thought, opening the window and tearing the letter from Tharrot's leg. On the back, it said _Charles Weasley. _Charlie glowered.

_Dearest Charles,_

_How have your holidays been? I do hope you are doing well, and keeping up with your studies, as I have! My holidays have gone swimmingly, if I do say so myself! I simply adore spending time with my lovely mother and dashing father. They truly are a treat to be around. Golly me, I'd never have thought –_

_What the hell is she playing at? _Charlie thought. He remembered telling her during the first conversation they'd ever had that if she ever called him Charles she would regret it – similarly to if he ever called her Nymphadora to her face. He glowered again and continued.

_Oh, thank Merlin – she's gone now (sorry if I scared you). Mum has been trying to teach me to be a 'proper lady'. It's ridiculous. I'm as much of a lady as you are. She won't stop lecturing me about how well-behaved young ladies should act and what appalling language I have – 'Goodness me, Nymphadora, why on earth do you wear your hair all spiky and short and pink like that? It is so unladylike. You should wear it long and flowing, in your natural colour, it'd really suit you much better, dear.' Ugh. Kill me now! Dad pretends to care about me being a proper young lady, but really, he's just glad I'm home. Thank Merlin _someone_ isn't always nagging me about the way I dress._

_Anyway, save me a spot on the train, will you? My holidays have been extremely boring and I can't wait to see you. Plus I'm dying to get some Chocolate Frogs and pumpkin pasties in me! I'm deprived! Just kidding. Mum's cooking is excellent, even if she can get a bit annoying at times. Bit like your mum – not that she's annoying! Your mum is lovely! I just meant the cooking! Anyway, tell her I said hi, and that her cooking is lovely! In fact, just tell the whole family I said hi. Save some time._

_See you soon, matey,_

_Tonks_

Charlie smiled, quickly writing a reply and sending it off with Tharrots. Charlie had missed her, more than he would like to admit to himself. Not that he was ashamed to be her friend – no, not at all – he was ashamed that his life was so miserable without her. Of course, Fred and George had been constantly making jokes about him missing his 'girlfriend' – he's given them both knuckleheads for that one. Even Bill couldn't cheer Charlie up. Bill was – well, _used _to be – Charlie's best friend. And all of the advice Bill could give Charlie found useless and depressing. The only thing that got his mind off Tonks was flying. And so he practised. And practised. And practised. By the end of the holidays, he was almost good enough to play for England. His mother commended him for his work ethic and persistence, however, Charlie remembered her telling him something along the lines of "if you'd spend as much time on that bloody broom as you did studying you'd be Minister for Magic by now!" He sighed, flopping back into bed.

He was anxious but excited to go back to Hogwarts. He was also worried about how Tonks would react if he told her he'd been miserable in the holidays without her, too. Would she be pleased, or disturbed? Wild thoughts rolled around in Charlie's head, making it difficult for him to sleep.

When he finally _did _fall asleep, he dreamt of a beautiful phoenix that changed colours as the day went by. It was a very peaceful dream. When he woke, he felt well rested and calm.

That feeling didn't last long.

It was chaos in the Weasley household. Even though only two of the seven Weasley children were currently attending Hogwarts, there was a lot of noise. Charlie could hear Ron screaming "But Mum! Why can't _I _go to Hogwarts, too? _Why?_" Ron was only five – though many of the other Weasley kids had gone through this stage, too.

Charlie was an efficient packer, and got all of his things into his trunk in almost no time at all. Bill, however, had books lying about everywhere and all of his school robes were missing.

"Quick, quick! Get in the car! Arthur dear, does _everyone _have to come? Only Bill and Charlie are going, anyway!" thundered Mrs Weasley, stressed, her face slightly purple.

"But _I'll_ be going next year! Won't I, Mum?" Percy asked.

"Of course, dear. Alright! Let's go! Now, Ginny, you'll be in the back with Perce – come on, Ginny, come here."

Ginny was hiding behind Charlie's leg, afraid to let go. She was going through a stage in which she was terrified on being anywhere near Percy. Charlie laughed, and scooped her up into his arms. Ginny squealed with delight. "It's all right, Mum, I'll take her. Oh, by the way, everyone, Tonks says hi. She also said to mention that your cooking is lovely."

Everyone giggled, including Mrs Weasley. Charlie groaned. "She was only being polite! Come on, people, calm down!"

He hopped into the spacious back seat of the Ford Anglia, followed by the twins, singing "Charlie's got a girlfriend, Charlie's got a girlfriend!" Ginny giggled in Charlie's lap, poking him in the nose.

"Do not!" he argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Will you _shut up?_" bellowed Mrs Weasley, from the front seat.

They were quiet for the rest of the journey to Kings Cross Station, apart from the occasional "Ow, Ron! Stop hitting me!" and "_Mum! _Ginnt started crying again!" Eventually Fred and George started picking on Percy, stealing his glases and poking him in the belly!

"Fred! George! We're almost there! If you can't behave, you won't be going at all!"

"Mum, we _have _to go to school. That's a terrible threat." Said Bill quietly, reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four _with a look of distaste.

"Oh, no you don't. Not on _my _watch. Come one! We're here! Get out! Oh, not _you_, dear. Come on, quickly! The Hogwarts Express is leaving in ten minute! Go!"

They hurried to the Platform 9 ¾ and, and quickly as possible, went through the gateway to the Hogwarts Express. Charlie's heart was almost jumping out of his chest. It was so good to see that train again.

He quickly hopped aboard after giving the teary Mrs Weasley a hug ('_You're growing up so fast, dear!_') and tried to find an empty compartment, to save a seat for Tonks. He slammed to a halt when he saw a petite girl, with short, spiky white-blonde hair and a pretty face, sitting alone, leaning against the window. He quietly slid open the compartment door, his heart thundering, and said, very quietly, "Hello, Tonks."

She twisted around, alarmed, then she recognised Charlie. A wide smile spread across her face, turning her hair a vivid orange, quite like his own. In fact, it was an almost identical Charlie-orange. "_Charlie!_" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. He almost fell over – he was shocked by her reaction, but very pleased, too.

"Oh, Charlie, I've missed you so much!" she cried, again, squeezing the life out of him.

"Ugh – can't – breathe – Tonks –" he gasped.

"Oh, sorry! My mother is terrible! _Tharrots, _honestly– I can't believe, I just – oh, Charlie!" she ran at him again. This time he picked her up, and swung her around.

"Oh, calm down, _Nymphadora_, it's just me."

She glowered at him. "All right. You get a free pass this time, _Charles_, but next time you'll only have one arm to try and catch that Snitch. Honestly, you'd probably still do it anyway, from what I've seen you're the best –"

That was when he recognised what she was wearing – a delicate white silk blouse, which matched her hair before it had turned Charlie-orange, with a black pencil skirt down to her knees. It was quite unlike her usual attire. She looked stunning.

"Charlie, are you finished ogling at me, or are you going to continue while I babble like an idiot here?"

"You, ugh, look nice." He choked out.

"Don't you mock me! I swear, if my mother –" Tonks began menacingly. Charlie interrupted her.

"No, I wasn't mocking you, Tonks! You look... really pretty." He finished lamely.

Her hair turned dark purple in extreme embarrassment.

"Thanks," she said shyly, "Anyway, my mother make me wear my hair 'long and flowing, in my natural colour' – honestly. How is that affecting my learning? I changed it back once I was out of sight. But _no,_" She transformed her hair into long, curly chocolate brown locks. "It must be done, apparently."

"Hey – I like your hair like that. Is that – is that your natural colour?" he asked in extreme curiosity. Not only could she change her hair at will, it appeared it also changed on its own according to her mood. _She's like a human mood ring_, Charlie pondered. _Interesting..._

The obsession began.


	5. Bubotuber Pus Yellow Green

Tonks stirred her potion, and, for the first time in her life, she felt somewhat happy in Potions. She had successfully made a potion which fitted the description on the board – it was the right colour, right texture, right temperature... it was perfect! Her hair turned a victorious sky blue. For one time in her life, Snape had absolutely no reason to punish her at all. Or so she thought.

"Tonks, ten points from Hufflepuff!" he snarled, almost triumphantly, if that were possible for Snape.

"What? What did I do? It's bloody _perfect!_" Tonks exclaimed, outraged. All of the students were glaring at Snape with disgust – no one liked Snape, unless they were in Slytherin. And since their Potions class was Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, they _all _hated him. Charlie looked lethal – his ears were almost the same colour as his hair.

"I was not referring to your potion making, Tonks, although you seem to have _finally _understood, after two torturous years on my behalf, the concept of reading and following what is written on the board. No, ten points were deducted because of your distracting and disruptive abuse of your Metamorphmagus abilities."

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? She can't help it –" Charlie argued loudly.

"Silence, Weasley! And detention! For both of you!" Snape snarled.

Tonks stormed out of the dungeons, followed closely by Charlie. They both were in murderous moods.

"I'll meet you outside your common room before dinner, okay?" Charlie said, furious at Snape.

"Yup." Tonks replied, fuming. "See you later."

Tonks marched into the Hufflepuff common room, scowling at anyone who got in her way. Not only did she lose ten points from Hufflepuff _and _receive a detention, she had also been given a vast amount of homework from Snape – not that it was unusual. She pulled out her parchment and quills, muttering to herself about bats and shampoo.

Her mother hadn't been kidding when she'd warned Tonks of crossing Snape. _Thank Merlin I wasn't sorted into Slytherin_, she thought.

No matter how hard she tried, Tonks couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was throwing a cauldron full of some boiling hot deadly substance into the unsuspecting face of Snape, and watching him die slowly, writhing, before her eyes.

After what seemed like days, the sun had set and most people had headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Tonks grumbled, looking at her almost-empty piece of parchment. She was hungry and wanted to go down to dinner, too, but she'd said that she'd meet Charlie and they'd go down together. Tonks scowled, her stomach grumbling.

"Oi, you!"

Tonks slowly turned around, her glare murderous. If there was one thing she hated _more_ than Snape, it was people who didn't bother to use her name. Now she was utterly furious. She just about exploded, her hair turning a glistening bloody red.

"_MY NAME IS TONKS! _How _hard _is that to learn? _T-O-N-K-S!_"

The sixth year looked at her like she'd made some embarrassing social faux-pas. "Yeah, whatever. Your boyfriend is outside. Says he's waiting for you, or something." she moaned, as if nothing could annoy her more. "God damn second years..." she muttered.

"Bloody hell! _How many times to I have to make myself clear?_ HE'S _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND!" Tonks screeched, fuming. The contents of the near-empty Hufflepuff common room looked at her, shocked. A first year was trembling. "Well, he's not!"

She stormed out of the common room, and bumped straight into Charlie. He toppled over and landed straight onto his backside. Even Tonks, who would have normally found this hilarious, didn't laugh.

"About _bloody _time! I nearly _starved_ in there!" she yelled at him. Charlie looked alarmed – he'd calmed down over the hours, while she'd only gotten more worked up.

"Tonks, calm down. What's the matter?" he asked, gently, as if she were a bomb about to explode.

"What's the matter? No one knows my bloody name! _Still!_ Why do I even bother, Charlie? Why?" she sobbed, collapsing to a heap on the floor, right on top of Charlie.

"Er, Tonks? You're kind of, uh, squishing me here." Charlie choked.

"Oh, sorry." She hiccupped, and scooted off of him. Her hair had faded to her natural mousy brown colour. Charlie helped her up.

"You okay? Want to talk?" he asked, tentatively.

"I'm fine," she said stoically, trying to avoid his gaze. "Sorry I collapsed on you like that. It's just... I've had a hard day."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm always here for you, Tonks, you know that? Always. Whatever you need, I'm here." He said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thanks, Charlie. I know." She said quietly, with a small smile across her lips. In truth, she was touched by his thoughtfulness and sincerity. She had always thought Charlie was a fun, cheerful guy, but she'd never seen _this _side of him before. Her hair turned a yellowish green colour.

"Mmm," sighed Charlie, as he brushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Bubotuber pus coloured hair. My favourite."

"Charlie!" Tonks exclaimed. "It's not Bubotuber pus coloured! It's more..." She tried to think of another thing that was yellowish green, but she came up with nothing. "Oh, alright, it's pus coloured, you happy?"

Charlie chucked. "Exceptionally."


	6. Glow in the Dark Green

"Charlie, _please_, leave me alone! This is important!"

Tonks sat in the library, attempting to finish the ridiculously long essay that Snape had given her this afternoon about antidotes before Madam Pince kicked her out. She could have had it done in a couple of hours, easy (she was getting good at turning half a page of notes into six inches of essay), if it wasn't for one stocky red-headed boy following her around all day. And _all _night.

"So is this! Come on, Tonks! McGonagall's gonna _kill _me, and it's not really even my fault! Well, is sort of is, but, it was important! Please?" Charlie begged. "Hey – don't look at me like that, I had my reasons for not doing it before! I'll repay you, I swear! Whatever you want! Tonks, _please!_ It's only _one _essay! One! It's practically done, anyway," That was a downright lie – the only thing he'd written so far was the title – _Transfiguration, and its uses in everyday situations, by Charlie Weasley._ "_Please_, Tonks!" Charlie begged, whimpering in a way that he knew Tonks couldn't resist for long. "C'mon, _Tonksie._"

_Tonksie? _she thought, smirking. He was really grovelling now. "No. I refuse to be used like that. A girl's gotta have _some _self-respect. And I would've helped you before, but now I have too much to do myself. You see this?" Tonks asked, holding up her half-finished Potions essay. "_Ten inches. _How the _hell _am I supposed to finish this for _tomorrow,_ _and_ your stupid Transfiguration essay too?" Her hair turned ink black, a sure sign of her stress.

"But you can do anything, _right?_" Charlie was shamelessly flattering her, hoping her hair would turn golden and she'd say '_Of course, Charlie, I'd do anything for you!' _He knew if wouldn't be easy, but he had to try.

He wasn't lying when he said he'd had his reasons for not doing it earlier. He knew Tonks' birthday was approaching (even if it _was _weeks away), and he wanted to get her something really good, since he'd forgotten it last year. Tonks hadn't spoken to him for two weeks after that, and he had no desire to repeat last year's events. He had to beg Bill, who had permission to go into Hogsmeade on weekends, to buy her something from him, and since Bill was no rule-breaker, it took a long time to convince him. But, finally, he had caved, and Charlie had the _perfect _present for her – but it was still a couple of weeks until her birthday, anyway. He told Bill that if he as much as _breathed_ what it was to Tonks, he would behead him with a spoon and then feed his decapitated body to the Giant Squid.

"Most things I can do, Charlie, but no. Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ need to sleep once in a while, I don't know _everything_, and _yes_, I _am_ human. Honestly, you'd think being a Metamorphmagus made you an alien creature or something. If I got a Galleon every time someone gaped at me like I was a bloody Hippogriff doing the hula, I'd be a millionaire by now! You'd think, at _least_ they'd have the decency to _pretend_ not to stare, but oh, no, it's like I don't even have feelings! And when they talk loudly to their little friends, saying '_look, that chick's hair just turned orange'_ it's as if I don't even speak the same bloody language as they do! Don't they know I can hear _every single word _they say? And if _one more _person looks at me like I might blow up the whole bloody castle of Hogwarts when I morph, I will take their wand from them and shove it right up their arse!"

_Oh, here we go, she's started ranting, _he thought, _I'll have to resort to singing_. He often liked to make up little rhyming songs in order to get Tonks to do something for him. He knew that she hated it, while finding it amusing and embarrassing at the same time – a perfect combination. He tried not to do it _too _often, fearing that its effect would wear off over time.

"_Oooooh Tonksie! Won't you be a dear?_

_Oooooh Tonksie! Won't you help me here? _

_Oooooh Tonksie! It was Bill's idea! _

_Oooooh Tonksie! Don't make me shed a tear!"_

"Oh Merlin, he's started singing. Not _again._" Tonks muttered. "If you don't bloody _shut up _I'll make _you_ shed a tear in a minute. Away with you, oh red-headed one! _Away!_"

"_Oooooh Tonksie, I can't just disappear!"_

"Haha, very funny. Now go away. If you don't," she warned, "I can _predict_ what will happen... you'll have a large bald patch where that beautiful red hair used to be, and what will your mummy say?"

"_Oooooh Tonksie! You must be a Seer!"_

"Charlie! I will foresee your _slaughter _you if you don't piss off!"

"_Oooooh Tonksie! I am shaking in fear!_"

"Right, that's it! I'm gonna kick your scrawny freckled arse!" Tonks roared, chasing him around the dark library.

"_Oooooh Tonksie! No, not my rear!"_

Tonks couldn't help it. She was a sucker for bum jokes, and Charlie knew it. Tonks dropped to the floor, laughing hysterically, banging her delicate fists on the ground, and knocking over a massive stack of books. Her hair turned a shocking fluorescent lime green, which, to Charlie's great surprise, glowed in the dark. Tonks didn't even notice that her hair was literally glowing. Charlie was bewildered, and amazed, both at the same time.

Madam Pince glared around the stack of books to see what the noise was about. She stopped dead when she saw Tonks' brilliantly glowing hair, and backed away, looking as if, as Tonks would say, '_She'd just seen a Chinese Fireball tap-dancing with its dragon friends._' It was a good thing Tonks was still laughing too hard to observe this, as she would have been furious at being treated like this by a teacher.

"Come on now, Tonks. Deep breaths." Charlie tried to pull her up from the floor, but she was all limp. Eventually, after calming down a bit, she managed to lift herself up from the ground, with much help from Charlie, and she staggered up to the Hufflepuff common room with Charlie's arm around her waist.

"Charlie, why do you keep staring at me?" she asked, groggily.

"I'm not staring at you. Don't know what you're talking about." Charlie blushed, and his ears turned bright red.

"You are. Tell me." Charlie said nothing. "_Tell me_."

"Oh, alright, I am. Your hair is glowing. In the dark."

"What? It's never done that before! When did this happen? Oh Merlin," she gasped, "You must think I look like some sort of freak!" She buried her head in her hands, her hair fading from the glowing green to mousy brown.

"Tonks. I've _never _thought that you're a freak. You're special, that's all. Misunderstood. I – I think you're amazing." He stuttered, hiding his face from view.

This time Tonks' hair wasn't the only thing that was glowing. Her whole body lit up, showering the corridor with a thousand different coloured sparkles that reflected off her body. She smiled a dazzling smile that lit up her entire face. Charlie was dazzled, himself. She only said one word.

"Thanks."


	7. Ice Blue

"Oi, Charlie, wake up!"

Charlie was roughly shaken awake. The vivid dream of his mother turning into a dragon, and then punishing him for his numerous detentions by burning his already flaming hair was still in his mind. He tried to ignore whoever it was that was still shaking him, figuring that it probably wasn't as important as sleeping, rolling over in his bed and squeezing his eyes shut. The other boys in his dormitory groaned at being waken up by the noise at such an absurd hour in the morning. It was a Saturday, for crying out loud!

"Don't you ignore me, Charles Weasley! I am doing this for your own good!"

The comment reminded Charlie of his weird mother-dragon dream, causing him to be further disoriented then he already was. His head was pounding too hard to worry about it, though, so he pretended to snore lightly. He eventually gave up the facade, rolling over and trying to figure out what was so important that it needed his immediate attention in the early hours of the morning. _On a weekend. _He squinted, and managed to make out Bill's exuberant face in the dark dormitory. Charlie groaned.

"Bill, piss off! I'm sleeping!" he moaned, trying to cover his eyes with his pillow. Bill snatched it from him and threw it across the room. It made contact with a tousle haired thirteen-year-old Gryffindor boy, judging by the "Nmmfk!" sound that came from across the room.

"Charlie, this is no time to act like a hormonal Manticore! _Revelation had come!_" Bill sang, his emerald green eyes glistening with triumph.

Charlie took a double take.

_Hang on._

_Green eyes? Hormonal Manticores? Singing?_

Understanding struck Charlie like lightening. He shot out of bed, yanking the heavily complaining green-eyed Bill by the arm, down the stairs and straight out of the common room. He didn't stop until they were outside in the crisp winter air. It was still dark, but the snow on the ground appeared to be almost glowing. It was freezing, but Charlie didn't feel the cold.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Charlie roared. In her shock, Tonks immediately changed back into her original form (excluding the ice blue hair), horrified of Charlie's reaction. She certainly did not expect his response – she imagined them having a good laugh, and Charlie applauding her for morphing into Bill perfectly, or something of the sorts.

She had never seen him this angry before.

"What do you think you're doing, rocking up at 3:00am in the _boys' _dormitory? In the _Gryffindor Tower? _On a _Saturday? _Are you out of your _mind? _What is _wrong _with you?_"_

Tonks flinched at his last remark. Charlie _knew _that was what the other kids used to taunt her about when she involuntarily morphed in front of them – _'What is wrong with that freak?' _they'd ask their parents. That was a low blow. She knew that Charlie must be very, _very _angry with her to drop to that level.

"You morphed into _Bill _in order to get in? Do you realise what a – what a _violation _that is against him? What if you'd been caught? Do you know what that'd mean for him? What if they saw the _green eyes _you had? How would you explain that? Or if you bumped into the _actual _Bill? I can't – I didn't even _know _you could so that sort of thing, I thought it was just your hair – but obviously you're not interesting in sharing your plans with little old _me_ anymore!"

"Charlie, I would _never_ –"

"I don't want to hear it, Tonks! I just," he took a deep breath, calming himself, "I need time."

"But – Charlie, _please_ just –"

"_No._"

Charlie stormed off, muttering and shaking his head, shivering slightly in his extra-long Chudley Cannons pyjamas (which had been handed down to him from Bill, and even then were second hand). Tonks was frozen to the spot – quite literally, as it had started to snow lightly and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her little pink toes had turned an unhealthy blue-purple colour. She doubted anyone would ever find her if she died of hypothermia, which was looking likely, Tonks thought melodramatically. Her pain and discomfort grew steadily, but she couldn't will herself to move. She couldn't shake the feeling of paralysing terror that gripped her when she thought that Charlie might never speak to her again.


	8. Sorbet Pink

Hey guys! I know this one look a while (sorry!) and I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

"_Detention, Weasley!_ You can join Tonks tonight at 5:00pm sharp, down at Hagrid's. He will see that you are sufficiently punished, I'm sure." McGonagall said sharply, correctly assuming that his smirk meant he didn't believe Hagrid would punish him properly. Her eyes twinkling slightly when Charlie remembered the Quidditch tryouts that evening – his expression went from cocky to bewildered in an instant. Charlie didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"But, Professor, Quidditch tryouts are tonight! I _can't _just –"

"Well, you will just have to miss out this year, Weasley." McGonagall knew this was going too far – the boy practically _lived _on a broomstick – but she could make an excuse for him later, she knew, though Snape wouldn't like it.

Charlie was outraged, but then he remembered McGonagall had said he would be doing detention with Tonks. On the outside he was still gaping outrageously, but on the inside he was sighing in relief. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Tonks again, to be with her again, but he had the feeling he had told Tonks to let him come to her. Therefore, _he_ was going to have to confront her, not the other way around. But, secretly, he wished Tonks would just approach him and get it over with. He was dying without her.

It infuriated Charlie that Tonks now seemed ambivalent about him. She would pass him in the stairways, her face devoid of emotion. It was so unlike her to be emotionless.

Her face had really changed – it unsettled Charlie that he had missed the cause of the change. She looked how he felt. Her usual cheerful, glowing expression had been replaced with a lifeless one. She had large, dark purple circles under her eyes and her usual brightly coloured spiky hair had become wavy and mousy brown. She didn't answer back in class the way she normally did and didn't talk to anyone anymore. He wondered how on earth she would have received a detention, from McGonagall of all people. She had been behaving how the teachers had begged of her for years – quiet, polite and hard working. And now all they wanted was the normal Tonks back, because they didn't like the new Tonks anymore than Charlie did.

The most worrying thing was that Charlie rarely saw her at mealtimes anymore. He knew of her passion for food and it was highly out of character for her to be missing meals. Her prominent cheekbones appeared to have shrunken, and her face was bony and gaunt. Even her clothes seemed to hang looser than they had before.

Charlie almost skipped out of Transfiguration, he was so happy. The other Gryffindors looked at him in a mixture of disgust and gratitude. Charlie didn't notice. He had decided he would talk to Tonks and make things better, no matter what.

* * *

"Albus, I'm sure you have noticed the increasingly concerning behaviour of Nymphadora Tonks during these past months. I believe I now know the cause." Professor McGonagall spoke in hushed tones to the Headmaster, Dumbledore, her eyes darting wildly.

"Yes, the transformation has been alarming to say the least. Usually such a charming, energetic girl – when she is not in _detention_, of course." He gave McGonagall a knowing look, his eyes twinkling. "Have her parents been notified?"

"Of course. I owled them when I was first notified of the change. They say they do not know the reason of her sudden depression, either, but they confirmed several rumours I have heard... even after everything she's gone through, Weasley _refuses_ to approach her..." she muttered, her eyes dark.

"Charlie Weasley is the reason for her depression?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Indeed. They are – _were_ – close friends. Surely, Albus, you knew that?"

"Of course. But I underestimated Nymphadora, as I often do, it would seem. Were they simply friends, or was there... something more?"

McGonagall blushed. "Oh, Albus, how am I to know? I assure you that they were _very _good friends, best friends to say the least – but of more than that I do not know. I've heard the rumours, of course, each one more ludicrous than the next... but they're a bit young for that, aren't they?"

"Ah, but age is just a number, dear Minerva, and has no effect on the wisdom or the maturity of the soul. Forgive me for asking, I did not mean to sound so insensitive. So, you decided the best way to get them back together again was to put them both in detention together? I can't imagine Nymphadora was being rude in class in her current state."

"Oh, of course not. She hasn't given even a _hint_ of cheek since that morning." Her eyes flashed to the Headmaster's face, revealing she was hiding something from him. It did not go unnoticed.

"Care to share, Minerva?"

"Albus, I've just heard rumours from the students, just gossip..." she hesitated, waiting for approval to continue. He nodded, so she began, "Apparently at three in the morning, Tonks morphed herself into Bill Weasley, and woke Charlie up in that form. He dragged her outside, and yelled at her for a good ten minutes, before telling her not to talk to him. She's been this way ever since." There was an awkward silence.

"Hmm. That sounds unlikely, but who are we to know? The question is, can they forgive each other?" Dumbledore chuckled darkly. "Who knew we would be plotting for Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley, the two biggest troublemakers since James Potter and Sirius Black, to back together again." His expression was sombre, but eyes were twinkling mercilessly.

* * *

Charlie showed up at Hagrid's hut half an hour early, hoping to talk to Tonks before their detention. She wasn't there.

"Charlie, yer early." Hagrid said gruffly. "Well, yeh can start now, I guess. I'll need yeh to feed the Barabull. Yer better take off yer shirt – they don't like red."

"Hagrid, you know I usually don't mind with the dangerous creatures – in fact, I rather like them – but you want _me _to feed a beast that doesn't like red? Did it ever occur to you that I have _red hair?_" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Oh... yeah. Tha's alright, I suppose... never mind." Hagrid seemed lost in thought. Charlie sighed and took off his shirt. At that very moment Tonks appeared next to him. _Merlin, _he thought, _she moves like a ghost these days._

She stopped in her tracks, looking stunned. Charlie felt very self conscious.

"Tonks, I – hi." He finished lamely.

"Hi." She almost whispered.

Hagrid cleared his throat, making the two jump. "Well, I'll... er, let you two get to it. If yeh need any help..." he left the sentence hanging. Hagrid walked back into his hut, muttering under his breath and shaking his head.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Charlie looked at Tonks like she was his personal saviour – she had never seemed as beautiful to him as she did in that moment, even if she appeared to have two very painful black eyes and was caked in dirt. Tonks simply stared at Charlie, her face emotionless. Her thoughts, however, were crashing around wildly in her head, as they usually did.

"Well, we'd better get started." Charlie said awkwardly.

"I suppose so." Tonks whispered, her voice cracking as if she hadn't used it in a long time.

It wasn't long before they both were exhausted and sweaty. It was no easy thing to feed a Barabull, as they discovered. Hagrid emerged from his hut, smelling of petrol and still looking distracted, saying "Yeh can go now, yeh've done enough." He quickly went back into his house and slammed the door.

Tonks sagged slightly on her feet from the fumes. Charlie grabbed her just in time, catching her around the waist before she fell completely. She curled into his sweaty chest, which caked with dirt and still bare, mumbling, "Mmm, Charlie." Charlie felt his heart leap and smiled for the first time in months.

He picked Tonks up, as gently as he could, and carried her in his arms back up to the castle. Even after the hours of hard physical labour, he didn't feel strained or tired at all. In fact, he felt full of life and energy. The hours of practising Quidditch in his backyard had left his muscles tones and firm, even if they weren't overly-big like Bill's.

He managed to make his way up to the Hospital Wing without dropping her, thankfully, and as carefully as he could, dumped her on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, muttering about detentions.

After she had appropriately cleaned Tonks up, she looked at Charlie (still shirtless), and said, "You may go."

"But – can I, please can I stay with her?" he asked. His feeling of ridiculous vulnerability had nothing to do with his clothing.

Madam Pomfrey gazed seriously at him for a long time with twinkling eyes, and finally said, "Oh, all right, just this one, but you'd better not wake her! She needs her rest."

"Thank you." Charlie said sincerely.

After another long stare at the pair of them, she left, leaving Charlie alone with Tonks, who had already fallen into a deep slumber, still clutching his hand.

He sat there all night, on a small armchair next to her bed, tracing small circles into the back of her hand, or brushing her pale, sorbet pink hair behind her ears. She slept peacefully, except for the occasional sigh of "Charlie."


	9. Pumpkin Juice Orange

Sorry guys, I know it's been AGES. The next chapter is up! Finally! Reviews if you wouldn't mind :)

* * *

"Albus, I cannot tell you how sincerely sorry I am about giving Nymphadora and Charlie those detentions earlier in the year. It was the right thing to do, of course, and I'd do the same thing again, but this is just plain ridiculous! If they were inseparable before, I'd hate to think what they are now." McGonagall ranted. Dumbledore simply smiled at her and continued eating his toast, gazing around the Great Hall until he found Tonks and Charlie, both sitting at the Gryffindor table.

It was true. They were some than inseparable. They were undividable. Where one was, the other was there too – you never saw one without the other. At that very moment, Tonks was helping herself to a large serving of bacon and eggs, and Charlie was talking to her animatedly, his mouth full of porridge.

"That bloody Charms essay – Tonks, why do they do this to us? _Why?_ Can't they just let us have our own happy little social lives without interfering? I mean, how is writing an essay on _The practical uses of Gillyweed _going to help anyone? Dumbledore might as well pop in and say, 'Hey Charlie, I need you to swim around in the Black Lake for an hour – Tonks might be in there somewhere, but don't worry! The merpeople will look after her until you fetch her out of there!'" Charlie grumbled. Tonks snorted into her scrambled eggs, but didn't respond. Charlie looked expectantly at her, expecting some sort of reaction, but Tonks looks stunned. Her hair faded into a violent purple – one he recognised from when she choked on a bit of her pumpkin pasty a couple of weeks ago. Panicking, forgetting all magic, he abruptly squeezed her hard around her waist.

The bit of toast flew out of her mouth, hitting a fourth year Slytherin, Alexander Flint, right in the face.

"Sorry!" she gasped, still panting heavily.

"Nym, you alright?" Charlie asked worriedly.

She chuckled. Charlie looked at her, alarmed. "I'm fine. And _Nym_?"

"Yeah, well, I think it suits you." He admitted shyly.

"It does, too. You now have my full permission to call me Nym. But only you, Charlie, okay?"

"Sure. Nice aim, by the way. That Flint is a right git, I can tell you that." He said, beaming at her.

"Thanks. Charlie, back to that Gillyweed thing – can you even swim?" she asked amusedly.

"Nope. Can you?"

"Not really. You know me, Miss Coordinated, right?" Charlie snorted. "Dad tried to teach me once – he had this stage when he was really into this Muggle sport called fishing – apparently he used to do it with his parents when he was a kid. Muggle born, you know. It's pretty sad, actually. They sit around all day waiting for –"

Suddenly, someone poured their entire goblet of pumpkin juice over Tonks' head. She looked up, shocked, and saw it was Alexander Flint, the same Slytherin that she had accidentally spat regurgitated toast into the face of. He had a deadly smirk on his face.

"You filthy half blood, how dare you –"

He didn't have time to finish. Charlie flew out of his seat, and had punched him squarely on the jaw before he knew it. Flint fell back, dazed, and crashed into the Ravenclaw table. Charlie punched him again, this time on the nose. Blood spurted everywhere. Several girls screamed, waiting for some teachers to intercept and drag them away. Tonks got there first – she roughly Charlie by the arm off of Flint. She had to physically restrain him from tackling Flint, he was so angry. He struggled, trying to decide if he should throw Tonks off, and continue pounding Flint, or let her restrain him. He decided to stop struggling, afraid that he might hurt her.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was watching with mild interest from the teachers' table. McGonagall was gripping her spoon so tightly it looked as if it was going to shatter. "Albus, shouldn't we be doing _something_?" she asked nervously, her lips a thin line.

"Probably, Minerva. However, I think Nymphadora is more than capable of keeping Charlie Weasley in check." He chuckled slightly.

"But – but Albus! What about Flint? His nose –"

"Will be fine. Trust me – fixing a broken nose is no hard thing. Although, it does leave one's nose looking rather crooked." He winked, oddly cheerful, considering his dislike of violence.

Tonks was dragging Charlie out of the hall, her face flushed and furious. Charlie looked confused and very alarmed. She dragged him up into the Gryffindor common room (the prefects told her the passwords, in this case '_Expecto Patronum!_' – she was practically a Gryffindor anyway, judging by the amount of time she spent in their common room) and pushed him roughly into a squash armchair by the fire. He still had blood on his hands. Nearly Headless Nick floated through the wall, looking bright and excited.

"Good evening Nymphadora, Charles. How are you this fine –"

"_Not now, Nick._" Nick froze for one second, and then zoomed out through the fireplace, not needing any more explanation. She gazed at Charlie, thinking.

"Nym, you're killing me here! Say _something!_"

She looked at him, her expression carefully blank. "I – I don't know what to say." She paused, trying to make him feel uncomfortable. She was half Slytherin, after all.

"I can't believe you would do that. Really, Charlie, what the _hell _were you thinking?" she said, in an oddly calm voice.

He stared at her, very concerned for his well being. McGonagall's wrath was one thing, but Tonks' was a whole different level.

"You bloody legend!" she squealed, jumping into his lap and hugging him around the neck. To say Charlie's expression was shocked would be an understatement. He was completely stunned, speechless.

"Ugh, Nym, not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying this, but you still have... er, pumpkin juice in your hair." Said Charlie, trying to be considerate, still afraid she might snap at him. She merely giggled, still sitting in his lap quite comfortably. Charlie was, as he said, thoroughly enjoying himself. A bit _too _much, perhaps.

"Well, I could always just –" she scrunched up her eyes, turning her hair the same colour as the pumpkin juice. "There we go!"

Charlie grinned broadly. His plan was going _exactly _as he planned it would.


	10. Sunlight Silver

Hey guys! Sorry for the massive wait... here it is! If you likey, please review!

* * *

Charlie sat in his room, staring intently at Bill, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. They were both sitting on their beds in their shared room. A quiet undercurrent of conversation could be heard, as well as the occasional argument or a cry of frustration from Charlie.

"Hmm... okay. How about this – Hi? Do you –"

"Come _on_, Charlie, you can do better than that. Make her feel _special_."

"How the hell am I supposed to make her feel special when I can't even bloody say hi to her? How can it be so bloody _hard_?"

"Is that what you want her to say?" Bill raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You git! You're supposed to be helping me here, not making fun of me!" Charlie cried in desperation, smacking him. "My life is ruined!" He hung his head in his hands, sobbing silently.

"Come now, Charlie, I had to. You're sounding like a second year Hufflepuff! Pull yourself together! Are you a Gryffindor or not?" He tried a pep talk, but Charlie didn't respond. He only sighed.

"There's no way she'll go out with me."

"Charlie, she _loves you. _Everyone knows it, mate!"

"No, she doesn't, she hates me. _Hates me!_"

"Charlie," Bill said softly, trying to get him to calm down. "She does not hate you. If she hated you, she wouldn't be sending you all these letters, would she?" Charlie shook his head sullenly. "No. Besides, she _wants _you to ask her out. I can just tell."

That seemed to cheer Charlie up.

"Now," said Bill, "this is what you have to do."

* * *

Tonks sat in her usual compartment, waiting for Charlie to show up. She doubted he would – the Hogwarts Express had left Kings Cross more than twenty minutes ago, and usually he was here first – but he had promised, and had never broken a promise yet.

Suddenly, Charlie burst through the door, smelling strongly of cherries.

"Hi Nym. How was your summer?" he asked nonchalantly, squinting his eyes weirdly, as if he was looking into a very bright light.

"Um... good?" She hesitated. "Charlie, why do you smell like my mother's dying cherry tree?"

"Er... no reason." He said suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"Okay... what did you do this summer? Anything exciting?"

"Not really." He replied hastily.

"Charlie, what's gotten into you?" Tonks demanded.

And suddenly he couldn't help himself. Words poured out of his mouth like a water work bursting. He explained everything.

"– and the whole summer I've been thinking of ways to impress you and make you fall in love with me because I've fallen in love with you so completely and that's why I smell weird and I can't think properly when I'm not with you and I just _need _you to know that I –" He broken of suddenly, finally noticing Tonks gaping at him and the words spilling out of his mouth.

"I – what – Charlie?" she spluttered, dazed.

"Oh sweet Merlin! I didn't just say that out loud. _I did not just say that out loud! _I'm so sorry, Nym! I would – I would _never –_" Again he broke off, this time because of the glowing smile spreading across her face. Her whole complexion lit up and her hair shone like sunlight. Not the clichéd gold, but a more beautiful colour, in his opinion. Sunlight silver. He had never seen something so beautiful – he felt breathless.

Slowly, inch by inch, as if trying to test him, she closed the distance between her glowing face and his flaming red one. She stopped just half an inch away from him, smiling slightly. Finally Charlie could take it no longer. He abruptly, but very gently, brushed his lips against hers, one of his hands winding through her curly, silvery hair, the other creeping around her waist. Tonks whimpered, both of her hands crawling around his neck. They pressed against each other indecently, forgetting that they were in a crowded train full of people they knew. It was just that moment when Bill walked in.

"Oh, um, hi guys." He said awkwardly. They broke apart instantly, both very flushed in the face. "I see you're, um, getting to know each other again... Hi Tonks."

"Hi Bill." She whispered quietly, mortified, her dull red face now a brilliant scarlet.

"Well, you seem to have done fairly well without any further advice from –"

"Okay Bill, get out. Now." Charlie said, threateningly, with a malice in his tone neither Bill not Tonks had ever heard before. Bill needed no further convincing, dashing out of the compartment so fast he was just a reddish blur.

"Anyway, what were we doing again?" Charlie asked Tonks, smirking. Tonks grinned evilly at him. Then he seemed to remember. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean... we don't have to, if you don't want to –"

But she just smiled slightly, like she did before. "But... I think we should." And she kissed him again, right on the lips, with as much passion as she could muster. Nothing would ever be the same. She smiled at the thought.


End file.
